1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fruit picking apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new fruit picker apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the severing and containment of fruit picked from a tree.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various tree cutting apparatus have been indicated in the prior art such as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,507,107; 4,531,352; and 4,835,955.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a fruit picker apparatus arranged for ease of use as well a compact and effective construction and in these respects, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.